1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and a program, and more particularly to, an information processing apparatus, method, and a program, which can restore the configuration of a folder to meet the standard of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standard of recording media varies depending on recording media. The position of a folder of AVCHD (Advanced Video Codec High Definition), which is the standard for video camera moving picture recording, is also determined by the standard of recording media A11 as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
FIG. 1A illustrates the folder configuration of the recording media A11. According to the standard of the recording media A11, an AVCHD folder 31 is located under the recording media A11 as a ROOT folder. The configuration of the AVCHD folder 31 is determined by the AVCHD standard.
That is, a BDMV folder 51 is recorded under the AVCHD folder 31, and a PLAYLIST folder 71, a CLIPINF folder 72 and a STREAM folder 73 are recorded under the BDMV folder 51.
The recording media A11, for example, is a memory stick (registered trademark of SONY Corporation). The folder configuration thereof is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2008-22504.
FIG. 1B illustrates the folder configuration of another recording media B12. According to the standard of recording media B12, an ABC folder 91 is located under the recording media B12 as a ROOT folder and an AVCHD folder 31 is located under the ABC folder 91. In addition, since the name of folders located under the recording media B12 is determined according to the standard of recording media B12, the name of the folder is not limited to ‘ABC’.
Similarly to the recording media A11, a BDMV folder 51 is recorded under the AVCHD folder 31, and a PLAYLIST folder 71, a CLIPINF folder 72 and a STREAM folder 73 are recorded under the BDMV folder 51.
The recording media B12, for example, is an SD card (trademark).
When the AVCHD folder 31 is recorded on the recording media, if the recording media is accurately recognized and a folder configuration according to the standard of the recording media is not employed, since standard violation occurs, data reading and writing may not be accurately performed with respect to the AVCHD folder 31 of the recording media.
Since many existing devices correspond to only one of the recording media A11 and the recording media B12, the devices have been designed with a folder configuration according the standard of the recording media.
However, in the case of developing devices corresponding to both the recording media A11 and the recording media B12, it is necessary to accurately recognize the types of the recording media and employ a folder configuration according to the recognized recording media.
However, for example, when recording media is connected to a device via a USB (Universal Serial Bus) card reader and the like, it is difficult to identify the types of the recording media.
If it is not possible to identify the types of the recording media, since the AVCHD folder 31 may not be recorded in the folder configuration according to the standard of the recording media, standard violation occurs. Such an example is illustrated in FIGS. 2, 3, 4A, 4B, 5A and 5B.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example in which a user copies data of the AVCHD folder 31 recorded on the recording media A11 into the recording media B12 for each folder through a personal computer (not shown).
In FIG. 2, the AVCHD folder 31 stored on the recording media A11 is recorded with a folder configuration according to the standard of the recording media A11. That is, the AVCHD folder 31 is formed under the ROOT folder.
However, when the data of the AVCHD folder 31 of the recording media A11 is copied into the recording media B12 for each folder, the AVCHD folder 31 recorded on the recording media B12 is located in a folder configuration not in the standard of the recording media B12. That is, the AVCHD folder 31 is not located under the ABC folder 91 but under the ROOT folder.
Therefore, the data of the AVCHD folder 31 recorded under the recording media B12 violates the standard of the recording media B12.
FIG. 3 illustrates an example in which data of the AVCHD folder 31 recorded on the recording media B12 is copied into the recording media A11 for each folder.
In FIG. 3, the AVCHD folder 31 stored on the recording media B12 is recorded with a folder configuration according to the standard of the recording media B12. That is, the AVCHD folder 31 is formed under the ABC folder 91.
However, when the data of the AVCHD folder 31 of the recording media B12 is copied into the recording media A11 for each folder, the AVCHD folder 31 recorded on the recording media A11 is located in a folder configuration not in the standard of the recording media A11. That is, the AVCHD folder 31 is not located under the ROOT folder but under the ABC folder 91.
Therefore, the data of the AVCHD folder 31 recorded under the recording media A11 violates the standard of the recording media A11.
Next, FIGS. 4A and 4B illustrate an example including an AVCHD folder 31-1 recorded with the folder configuration according to the standard of the recording media A11 and an AVCHD folder 31-2 recorded with a folder configuration not in the standard of the recording media A11.
FIG. 4A illustrates an example in which the AVCHD folder 31-1 is recorded under the ROOT folder of the recording media A11. That is, the AVCHD folder 31-1 is recorded with the folder configuration according to the standard of the recording media A11.
FIG. 4B illustrates an example in which the recording media A11 (shown in the left side of FIG. 4B) is obtained by copying data of the AVCHD folder 31-2 recorded on the recording media B12 (shown in the right side of FIG. 4B) into the recording media A11 illustrated in FIG. 4A for each folder.
That is, on the recording media A11 illustrated in FIG. 4B, the AVCHD folder 31-1 located under the ROOT folder according to the standard of the recording media A11, and the AVCHD folder 31-2 not meeting the standard of the recording media A11, that is, which is not located under the ROOT folder but under the ABC folder 91, are recorded.
It is necessary for the AVCHD folder 31 to be one folder. However, in the example of FIG. 4B, since the AVCHD folder 31-1 and the AVCHD folder 31-2 coexist, standard violation occurs, and reading and writing may not be accurately performed with respect to the data of the AVCHD folder 31-1 and the data of the AVCHD folder 31-2.
FIG. 5A illustrates an example in which the ABC folder 91 is located under the ROOT folder of the recording media B12 and an AVCHD folder 31-11 is recorded under the ABC folder 91. That is, the AVCHD folder 31-11 is recorded with the folder configuration according to the standard of the recording media B12.
FIG. 5B illustrates an example in which the recording media B12 (shown in the left side of FIG. 5B) is obtained by copying data of an AVCHD folder 31-12 recorded on the recording media A11 (shown in the right side of FIG. 5B) into the recording media B12 illustrated in FIG. 5A for each folder.
That is, on the recording media B12 illustrated in FIG. 5B, the AVCHD folder 31-11 located under the ABC folder 91 according to the standard of the recording media B12, and the AVCHD folder 31-12 not meeting the standard of the recording media B12, that is, which is not located under the ABC folder 91 but under the ROOT folder, are recorded.
In the example of FIG. 5B, since the AVCHD folder 31-11 and the AVCHD folder 31-12 coexist, standard violation occurs, and reading and writing may not be accurately performed with respect to the data of the AVCHD folder 31-11 and the data of the AVCHD folder 31-12.
It is desirable to restore the configuration of a folder to meet the standard of recording media.